Oxyhydrogen has long been treated as an important raw material in various fields of industrial application. Recently, oxyhydrogen has been widely adopted for energy-saving and environmental protection purposes as a source of clean energy (for instance, adopted as a fuel for hybrid vehicles). In addition, research has indicated that oxyhydrogen intake can reduce damage caused by free radicals to the human health, and thus water containing oxyhydrogen is now commercially available in the market. In general, oxyhydrogen is generated by electrolyzing water using a conventional electrolytic tank apparatus. However, during the electrolysis reaction, the temperature in the conventional electrolytic tank apparatus may increase due to continued electrical power consumption, and thereby lower the impedance of the conventional electrolytic tank apparatus. As such, the temperature therein is prone to rise even higher, thus lowering the production efficiency of oxyhydrogen.